Reunion
by Sick-and-TwistedMind
Summary: Devon, Reggie and their friends are not the only ones back to visit Caineville. (warning: lighter than the movie but it's Mac so of course there will be violence, pain, and sex).


I do not own Mac (even though it would be a _pleasure_ if I did) or any of the other characters you know. I do plan on writing a Part 2 to cover more of the movie but I really wanted to get this out now. I hope that I portrayed Mac well in all of his evil, perverted-ness glory.

* * *

The door squeaked on its rusted hinges before slapping shut behind the woman. The bartender, an older man with black and gray hair, a moustache and a medium length pointy beard, looked up at the newcomer. He took in the sight before him: a tall woman in a short jean skirt, a deep red ribbed tank top, and sandals. Her sun kissed brunette hair was piled up on top of her head, several loose strands hanging down around her beautiful face. She reached up and pushed the sunglasses up to rest on top of her head.

"Damn, Walter. You're still as handsome as ever."

"Welcome to the Luna Mesa. I would definitely remember a beauty such as yourself but my mind fails me," the man spoke in a deep voice with a Mexican accent.

The woman walked over to the bar and took a seat. She crossed her long but muscular legs causing the skirt to ride up just a bit more. She gave Walter a smile and leaned in.

"That's because I was an ugly little bitch when I moved. It's Rosa, well Rosalyn."

A spark of memory hit Walter when he remembered the woman before him. She definitely wasn't ugly when she was younger, quite the opposite. The Luna Mesa would become packed by the local boys whenever she came in with her friends. She would take over control of the jukebox for the entire night and Walter's sales would go through the roof. He also remembered the few times he caught her sneaking out of one of the motel rooms out back. She would wave at him as she walked over to her car.

"Little Rosa. You have blossomed, my dear. What brings you back to Caineville?"

"The old man passed last year so I finally took some time off to come down and clear his shit out. I might sell the land or keep it. I always loved living here but then…you know."

Walter nodded and took her order. It would definitely be a small reunion in Caineville that night with Rosa back. Her best friend and her brother were also back in town for awhile.

* * *

Devon Ashton pulled open the door to the Luna Mesa and everyone stepped into the bar. He laid a hand on his sister Regina's shoulder briefly before leading the group over to a table. There were several people throughout the bar but Walter made his way over to the table.

"Everyone, this is Walter. He's been looking after the place for us."

"Welcome to the Luna Mesa."

Walter gave Reggie a complement as to how she looked so much like her mother. The young woman was a bit put off by it since her parents passed away at the same time of her attack. She didn't have many memories of it and what she did remember was very fuzzy and disturbing. Just being back in Caineville was putting her on edge.

A tall cocky blond got up from their table and headed outside to smoke. He was Devon and Reggie's cousin Tom who couldn't believe that he had been talked into coming on this trip. After his aunt and uncle died, his parents had been there for his cousins but Devon took most of the weight onto his shoulders with caring for Reggie. He became quite protective of the girl. Tom finished his cigarette and headed back inside. Just inside the door, he ran into his friend Samir, causing the man to drop the bottle of beer.

Before either could say anything, Tom was shoved from behind into the edge of the bar. Five men were standing just inside of the door, the leader being the one who did the pushing. He was tall but not as tall as Tom. He wore a dirty long sleeved shirt under a dirty blue button up work shirt, a flannel shirt tied around his waist and jeans. There was an edge to him, a vibe that you didn't want to cross him. And if you did, there weren't many things that Mac wouldn't do to you.

"Watch where the fuck you're going," Mac spat.

Before Tom could reply, Devon jumped in and greeted the mechanic. Devon's girlfriend, Terra, and Reggie, stood up from their table and walked over to the bar but didn't get too close to the large group of guys.

"Hey, Mac. This is my cousin Tom."

"Devon Ashton back in Caineville. Devon and his little cousin Tommy. I'm surprised to see you back here, especially with Regina after what happened. This calls for a celebration."

"We have beer at the table."

"Nah, this calls for whiskey," he said, reaching over the bar and grabbing 2 shot glasses and the whiskey.

Mac poured out the shots and handed one to Devon. They eyeballed each other for a minute before raising the shot glasses to their lips and drinking the liquor down. On the other side of the bar, the door opened and slammed shut behind the customer. She smirked at the little showdown and decided to greet everyone.

"I'll take a shot if you're pouring, Mac."

Walter gave a small smile as everyone in the bar turned to the velvety voice. Rosa had changed out of the skirt and tank top and into a red halter sundress. Her hair was still piled high on her head but neatly. She walked around the corner of the bar and smiled at Reggie.

Whenever Mrs. Ashton brought Devon and Reggie to Caineville, the two girls were inseparable, at least until the summer of Reggie's attack, the death of her parents and Rosa's brother. Then the Ashtons had never returned until now.

Rosa slipped in between the bar and the two men standing facing each other. Mac poured another shot into his glass and handed it over. Rather than taking the glass from him, she held onto his hand, sealed her lips around the glass and tipped her head back. Mac's fingers dropped from the glass and slid down her neck. Just briefly his fingers squeezed the bent flesh. Rosa felt it and smirked around the glass. She removed the glass and laid it on the bar for Walter.

"You're gonna dance with me, Mac."

"Who the fuck are you to be giving orders?" he hissed, stepping closer to her body.

Devon and Tom both tensed, waiting to step in to help the woman. She just tilted her head and stared into his blue eyes for a moment before pressing herself right against him. Her lips hovered at his ear and she gave him a reason for her order. Mac smiled and grabbed her hand to pull her to the small section of floor that was bare.

Terra pulled Reggie back to the table and the boys grabbed new bottles of beer for them. Reggie was surprised to see Rosa and that she was dancing willingly with Mac. Her eyes strayed to the dancers and saw how close they were and how Mac's hands were grabbing at the round ass hidden under the dress.

"Who's that?" Samir asked as he sat down.

"Rosa. Local girl whom every boy in town was hot for," Devon explained.

"Even you?" Terra said.

"Devon knew he didn't have a shot with her," Reggie said, sipping her water.

The group of friends had a few drinks and munched on some nachos while Reggie kept watch on Rosa. She spent most of the night on the dance floor, either with Mac or alone. One of Mac's friends tried to go up and dance with her but Mac wouldn't allow it. His large hand grabbed the back of the guy's neck and squeezed while speaking into his ear. He paled before backing down. Mac shared a look with Rosa as he had another shot of whiskey.

"Walter, can I get a beer?" Rosa asked, taking a break from dancing.

Reggie approached the bar as she sipped the beer. The blond sat on the stool next to her old friend but didn't say anything.

"I called and wrote a few times but I never got an answer back. I even stopped in at the hospital but only Devon was allowed in to see you. You look good, Reggie. Right now a bit skittish and on edge but good."

"So do you, Rosa. I never got any letters but I was in the hospital for a few months so the doctors might have kept them from me."

Rosa knew that couldn't be it because she had sent those letters to the Ashton house in L.A. She flicked her eyes to the table and saw Devon watching them. She briefly narrowed her eyes at him before focusing back on Reggie.

"Are you in university now? You were always going on about becoming a teacher."

"It took a few years to finish up high school because I was home schooled part time but I'm now at UCLA part time. Devon's finishing up his law degree. What about you?"

"I'm a business owner. I have a club that serves certain clientele."

"You sure look like a stripper," Tom said as he came up to the 2 women.

Rosa turned to face the man and smiled at him.

"Haven't stripped since I opened the club 5years ago. I'm more into punishment, leather, and chains. You wouldn't last 5minutes with me in one of my rooms. Oh, you'd be so hard on the cusp of cumming but one flick of a flogger and you'd wilt like a dead flower.

"It was nice catching up, Reggie, but I think your cousin is about to blow a blood vessel from whatever mental image is running through his head. I hope we can meet up again."

Rosa finished off her beer and headed back to the dance floor. Mac joined her, grabbing her hips and grinding his erection into her ass. She wrapped her arms back around Mac's neck and pressed back harder into his tight body.

"That true?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah. I'm usually giving it to others but I trust you."

Mac spun Rosa around and grabbed her neck in one hand. His other hand was draped around her waist, grabbing her ass and pushing her lower half into his hard cock.

"You're making me love you," he said before dominating her lips.

Mac has never had a woman who willingly participated in his pleasures. Sure, some of the women around Caineville took the brutal sex in exchange for the meth he cooked but they never responded how he wanted them to. He wanted them in pain, bleeding but asking for more because it was pleasure to them. He slipped a hand up underneath Rosa's skirt and smirked.

"Get in my fucking truck now or I'll string you up by your wrists," he threatened.

"Even if I do get in your fucking truck, can you still string me up?" she tossed back as she slipped away from him, heading towards the door.

"Goodnight, Walter."

Rosa hurried out to the red truck she recognized. She had spent some time in the bed of that truck before she left town. She leaned against Mac's door, pushing out her chest and running a finger over her lips. She watched Mac as he sauntered over. He stopped in front of her and pulled a tin out of his back pocket. Her eyes watched as he opened it, dipped his finger inside, and rubbed the drug on his gums.

"Can't fuck anymore without getting high?" she asked. "Probably added something to _help_ you."

His left hand backhanded her and she collided with the side mirror. Her head slowly rotated back while her fingers held on to her cheek. The smile was feral and her lips were beginning to pull back. His body pressed hers into the door, the handle digging into her back. Mac's hands wrapped around her upper arms and squeezed. He was tempted to wrap a hand around her throat and punish her.

Rosa's hands laid on his chest for a brief second before her nails dug into the shirt and the skin underneath. She raked them down his chest to his stomach but stopped at the waistband of his jeans.

"It better be one of the best fucks I've had or you're going cold turkey so I can get the real Mac back to fuck me," Rosa hissed.

Mac grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. Her smile became wider and her eyes darkened. He pulled her by the neck to the bed of the truck. He popped down the tailgate and flipped her around. One of his large hands held her down against the metal and the other worked quickly on his belt and zipper.

"I'm gonna make you scream."

"Prove it."

He slapped her ass hard after lifting the skirt. Her thong was jerked down to her ankles and he kicked her legs apart. Mac's fingers teased her folds and found Rosa drenched. A few strokes over her clit had her moaning but Mac wanted her screaming. He freed his hard thick cock from his boxers and with only a grunt, he thrust fully into Rosa's willing body.

She stretched to accommodate him and felt the ache. It had been years since she had fucked Mac but her body seemed to remember him so it didn't ache long. A loud moan escaped her lips but it wasn't the scream her lover wanted. He pushed her body harder into the truck bed while pulling out. Mac pushed her legs even further apart and filled her again.

"Move and I will make you bleed."

Mac's hand left her back and both hands grabbed her hips. He thrust into her hard again and again, her hips digging into the edge of the tailgate. Rosa couldn't find anything to grab onto so she dug her fingers into the metal, the tips turning white from the pressure. She alternated squeezing her pelvic muscles around Mac's cock and he swore at how tight she became. He could feel himself nearing that cataclysmic explosion but the bitch hadn't screamed yet.

His fingers wove through her hair and grabbed. Mac pulled her up, nearly flush to his own body but not pulling out. He pushed himself deeper into her with little thrusts as his free hand left her hip and slid between her legs.

"I want to hear you scream."

Rosa had felt her orgasm building from the hard thrusts and the pain but now that Mac was teasing her clit it wouldn't be too much longer. He would flick her tender nub and then massage figure eights into the flesh. The hand in her hair would twist, pulling the hair almost from her scalp and then the fingers would relax, caressing the battered area.

"Mac, I'm close," she breathed.

He rammed into her a few more times before pinching her clit between his nails. The sharpness of those nails and the force of her orgasm was too much. She tossed her head back and gave Mac what he wanted.

"Fuck me!" she screamed, her body tingling in pleasure and pain.

The man behind Rosa gave a final thrust and followed her over the edge. She didn't mind that his nails had pinched her clit again when his entire body tensed in orgasm. Mac relaxed and stepped back from Rosa. She turned around to stare at the man.

"One of your Top 10 fucks," she rated.

He held up his right hand and saw the flecks of blood on his nails. His blue eyes stared at Rosa while his tongue flicked out over his fingers and cleaned the blood off. He noticed how her body shuddered and filed it away for later.

"Get in the fucking truck," he ordered, tucking his half hard cock back into his jeans and zipping up.

Mac ignored the group of people standing on the porch of the Luna Mesa while Rosa waved at them. Walter caught the gesture and chuckled before heading back inside. Devon glanced at Reggie while Tom and Samir both shifted where they stood.

"He's an asshole but it sounds like he sure can fuck," Terra quipped, heading towards their van which had been parked next to where Mac's truck had been.

"I just hope we can't hear them down at the house. Her screams would echo throughout the canyons," Samir said, climbing into the van behind Reggie.

"Oh, Mac. Give it to me. Harder. Harder," Tom joked, in a very bad falsetto voice.

_I doubt Mac would take her back to his house. They'll probably head to the cave. No one will hear them there_, Devon thought as he turned the key in the ignition.


End file.
